The Entanglement Clause
The Entanglement Clause 'is a red hot romance book released on September 20, 2018. Summary ''Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you. One day, you're in love, making plans, and the next, you're single, on the lam, flirting with a hot millionnaire. Everything's new: the place, your identity, your friends — but this crush is truly game-changing. Will you conquer your man’s heart? Will yours break? Chapters '''Chapter 1: Moon Beach Life's full of surprises. One day, you're in love, and the next, you're single, on the lam, flirting with a hot millionaire. Chapter 2: Pregnancy Hormones New place, new look, new identity, new friends, new enemies, new job - but this new crush is truly life-changing. Chapter 3: The Deal Keeping secrets is easier with no strings attached. Will you conquer your man's heart and take control of his other organs? Chapter 4: The Yes-Man Old feelings have a way of sneaking up on you - just as you're figuring out your new relationship. Chapter 5: Busted Here's the thing about strings - if they're attached, it's to the heart, which makes them fun to tug at. Chapter 6: Banana New place - new secrets. To keep yours, you join Art Club while your nude model waits at home. Chapter 7: Libra The more star-crossed your love, the brighter the stars in your eyes. Chapter 8: Eye-Popping Truths When your past creeps into your present, you build triple-decker lies - will you have to eat your words? Chapter 9: A Sandwich Affair When a necklace with your birthstone feels suffocating, you get stuck between a rock and a hard place. Chapter 10: Baby-Mama You may have to choose between a friend and a lover. The truth could set you free - or get you killed. Chapter 11: Lights Out The loss of power leads to more electricity. Will it zap your relationship to the next level? Chapter 12: Cover and Mind Blown? Can your man save you from deadly fame? Will you drop your guard and the entanglement clause? Chapter 13: Dreamland You've dropped the baby bomb. When the smoke clears, will you find yourself standing or lying - and next to whom? Chapter 14: Transformers What makes for better post-breakup therapy - crazy news from your baby-daddy or shopping? Chapter 15: Retail Therapy As you browse revealing outfits, you stumble on the naked truth. Chapter 16: The Christmas Crasher You accept a dinner invitation, but a surprise guest's appearance may be hard to digest. Chapter 17: A Dish Served Hot Is this dinner more than you can chew? Will you get into the holiday spirit by kissing or slapping the party crasher? Chapter 18: Tip of the Iceberg You get an update about your baby and another invitation. Is it an ambush? Chapter 19: Showered with Affection This party is supposed to be about your friend, but she makes it all about you. Is it too good to be true? Chapter 20: Your World Upside Down Who knew an art show could be so dangerous? Those you trust the most may not be the ones you choose to spend your life with. Author The original author of the story is Amber K. Bryant. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: Amber K. Bryant is a Wattpad Star, a multi-genre author, and a librarian living deep in Sasquatch territory in Washington State. Excerpts from THE ENTANGLEMENT CLAUSE have been featured in Cosmopolitan Online and Thought Catalog, and it was shortlisted for a Watty award in 2017. Occasionally, Amber pries herself away from screens to spend time with her husband and son, hiking, gardening, and searching in vain for the illusive Bigfoot. References 1. https://www.wattpad.com/story/81024188-the-entanglement-clause-%E2%9C%93 Related Pages *Cards Gallery - The Entanglement Clause Category:Books Category:Red Hot Romance Category:Amber K. Bryant